


[Newt/Theseus]绝音鸟的羽毛

by lucelucid



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucelucid/pseuds/lucelucid
Summary: “你的眼睛像绝音鸟的羽毛。”
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 3





	[Newt/Theseus]绝音鸟的羽毛

**Author's Note:**

> 其实没写完，但实在写不出来了。过段时间再修一下吧

绝音鸟，分布于北欧和南美，是一种身上有斑点的蓝色小鸟，吃小昆虫。它一生一世不鸣叫一声，直到死亡来临的那一刹那，它才发出一声长长的尖鸣，叫出它一生听过的各种声音，从最近的声音开始。绝音鸟的羽毛可用在吐真剂和回忆剂当中。

——纽特·斯卡曼德《神奇动物在哪里》

“笃——笃——”

纽特的窗户被敲响了。不是很用力，但这间公寓只是他在北欧一处短暂的落脚地，窗框已经年久失修。灰白的桦木随着击打轻轻抖动，昏暗的日光下能看到空气里浮动的木屑。

他轻轻咳嗽了一下，放下笔，把脖子上斯卡曼德夫人织的围巾裹得更紧了一些，站起身打开窗，欢迎他的朋友进来。

窗外是一只灰蓝色羽毛的小鸟，如果不是那些散落的斑点，它的羽毛几乎和忒修斯眼睛的颜色一样了。它乖乖站在窗框上，心不在焉地啄了啄嘴边的木头。

纽特伸出手抚摸了两下它光滑的尾羽，绝音鸟温顺地在他手心蹭了蹭。这并不寻常，这种鸟类几乎有一切生活在高纬度的魔法动物的天性，包括警惕心和离群索居。

但他是纽特不是吗？

“你好呀，进来吧。”

他抽出腰间的魔杖，挥了挥召来一罐清水和一套牛皮裹着的金属工具。

“谢谢你，我保证只要三根羽毛就好。”纽特制止住兴奋的皮克特，把一小盅树虱摆在这只绝音鸟面前。蓝色的小鸟抖了抖羽毛，低着头进食，纽特转过身取出皮具里的剃刀和镊子。

“差点忘了。”动物学家正要动手时，突然拍了拍脑袋，转身咚咚咚跑进箱子里，过了一会小心翼翼地捧着什么东西爬上楼梯钻了出来。

那是一台留声机。

“它和你很像。”纽特拨动了一下指针，黑胶唱片吱哑吱哑地转了起来。悠扬的乐音在空荡的室内流淌着，皮克特停下动作，呆呆蜷缩在纽特胸前的口袋里，静静听着。

纽特取下一根胸部的绒羽、一根尾羽和一根翼羽，装进木盒。

然后他再次打开窗户放蓝鸟离开。纽特在凛冽的冬日里深吸一口气，转身坐回桌前，掏出胸前皱巴巴的一封信，明显已经被阅读过很多次了。

那是忒修斯的来信，惯例的问候、合格的兄长的关心、不厌其烦的圣诞邀请。

但这次还多了他要奔赴前线战场的消息。

忒修斯的信里语焉不详，纽特却能从当下的局势中窥探出一二。拉雪兹公墓后哥哥很少笑了，前线上关于格林德沃踪迹的消息并不明确，首席傲罗却仍执意前往。

纽特抿了抿嘴角，抽出写到一半的回信。上面除了些潦草的问候，还有一句明确的答复：今年圣诞会回家。纽特不知道还该评论些什么，对于忒修斯琐碎的关心，对于他的决定。索性点燃蜡烛就这样把回信封好。

他的桌上已经磨好的水仙根粉末泡在艾草的浸液里，在摇曳的烛光下微微泛光。

  
纽特赶在平安夜傍晚悄悄推开了斯卡曼德庄园的大门。坦白说这完全是有意为之，神奇动物们没有把他压榨至此，存粹是他想避开熙攘的访客。

这是斯卡曼德家的惯例了，圣夜前的宝贵时光该由家人一起共度。

母亲总是在下午茶后打扫壁炉，暂时封闭飞路网，礼貌推拒任何上门的客人。于是还未归家的其他斯卡曼德只好用门钥匙回到庄园，父亲抱怨过很多次可怕的门钥匙把他的肚脐眼都钩出来了。

忒修斯去了霍格沃兹以后每年都会回家过圣诞节。纽特四五岁就开始迈着小短腿跟在哥哥身后，在哥哥用漂浮咒装饰圣诞树的时候抱着小铃铛。

纽特依稀记得忒修斯三年级那次的圣诞节悄悄抱怨过想要留校。厨房里的妈妈听到后瞥了他一眼，问他是不是想参加圣诞舞会。忒修斯红着耳朵说只是想趁冬假和队友们抓紧时间练习魁地奇而已。纽特不确定忒修斯有没有撒谎，但年长一些的斯卡曼德一直到从霍格沃兹毕业也没缺席过一家四口的圣诞节。

从纽特有记忆起圣诞节就是一家四口一起庆祝，后来多了莉塔。那期间纽特缺席的圣诞节多了不少，忒修斯的信里也越来越步步紧逼。

拉雪兹公墓后又变回了四个人。

纽特十岁那年忒修斯开始在魔法部实习，底层的新手傲罗连圣夜都要去处理破釜酒吧闹事的巫师。那是纽特记忆里第一次三个人的圣诞夜，妈妈不停往纽特嘴里塞姜饼人，坚持要等忒修斯回来开饭。纽特在门廊站了很久，哥哥回来时风尘仆仆，带着一身凛冽的风雪气息。他看到门上挂的槲寄生以后突然笑了，一身的冰雪和疲倦都消融了，轻轻在纽特额头落下了一个温柔的吻。

纽特回过神来，把风衣领子扯紧了一些，提着箱子局促地扭开门把手。不去看门上挂着的那簇槲寄生，不去回忆忒修斯柔软的唇贴在他额头的触感。

  
忒修斯梦到了二十年前的圣诞节。彼时他还是个魔法部的小职员，入职第一年因为魁地奇成绩不错又是生面孔，被选中卧底破釜酒吧调查一个希腊团伙贩卖客迈拉卵的案子。

客迈拉兽的危险性不用多说，卵更是甲级非贸易商品。短短半年希腊到不列颠本岛途中已经有不下十七起巫师伤亡事件，甚至在麻瓜世界中也引起了大规模骚乱。虽然麻瓜只是倾向于把这种狮头羊身龙尾的生物当作怪谈。英国魔法部的同事为了破获这个团伙忙了两个月，也顾不上平安夜加班这回事了。

霍格沃兹不教神奇动物，但因为纽特的缘故，忒修斯在图书馆的禁书区里粗略地读过一些著作。因此在这伙希腊商人的帐篷里看到那半人高的小水箱蜷缩着什么东西时，忒修斯立刻警觉起来。那是一只人鱼。不是学校禁林里丑陋却温和的旁支，而是爱琴海里美貌危险的塞壬。它身上斑斑驳驳全是新旧不一的伤疤，腰背上凹陷了一大块，显然人鱼肉也在这伙罪犯的商品清单上。

人鱼抬头看向他，眼睛看不清颜色，脸上的雀斑却和纽特如出一辙。忒修斯愣神之间，被派来盯梢的团伙成员已经开始喊他的假名找人了，于是只好匆匆离开。

那天或许是梅林的胡子保佑，魔法部的计划十分顺利。忒修斯偷到幼崽之后立刻骑上扫帚飞奔，引开成年客迈拉巨兽的过程有惊无险。一场混战之后敖罗们逮捕了整个团伙。

忒修斯回家之前先去探望了那只人鱼，它现在被转移到了司长家的喷泉里，隔着十米远被好几个敖罗看守，准备下周送回人鱼的领地。

剩下的部分神奇动物就没有这么好运了。忒修斯远远看着法律执行司的官员处决那只伤过人的客迈拉巨兽，长叹了一口气，裹紧大衣风尘仆仆地回到庄园。

温暖的夜灯照亮了门廊，小小的纽特站在那下面等他回家。忒修斯一身的风雪都融化了，他加快脚步上前抱住了最年幼的斯卡曼德，轻轻吻了纽特的额头。

  
忒修斯有些迷茫地眨了眨眼睛，不知道为什么会梦到二十年前的事。他意识到眼前一片漆黑，鼻尖是皮革和草药的味道，努力回忆自己睡着前发生了什么。

缺席过数次的纽特终于回家过圣诞节了，哪怕对他的拥抱还是一如既往的抗拒，也足够让拿纽特没什么办法的敖罗哥哥高兴一会儿了。

午夜时分他们坐在壁炉边，忒修斯举着一杯威士忌慢慢啜饮。后来纽特端来了一杯醒酒茶。忒修斯不是没有闻到茶里艾草的香气，他只是简单地以为那是母亲为了安神多煮了一味香料。

现在回想起来，哪怕是以纽特的标准，他躲避忒修斯视线的神态也过于不安了。敖罗无奈地想要揉揉眉心，因为生死水的药效思维仍然有些迟滞，后知后觉地意识到他的手被固定在了身后。确切地说是绑在了椅背上。

忒修斯的无杖魔法练得很熟，但是往常信手拈来的咒语他现在一个也想不起来了，大脑里塞满了的全是梦里那样凌乱细碎的片段。大部分是纽特、莉塔和妈妈，还有些与魔法部有关，偶尔闪过一些霍格沃兹的往事。生死水会有这种效果吗？

不过这样昏昏沉沉的感觉并没有想象中糟糕，那感觉甚至很好。他少有的不被愧疚折磨，不去回忆拉雪兹公墓里辜负的下属和未婚妻。

忒修斯的思绪被身后传来的衣料摩挲声打断了，有人来了。

“纽特？把我解开。”

纽特不置可否，走到忒修斯面前轻声问，“哥哥想起了什么？”

忒修斯仰起头，安静地靠在椅背上，沉默了一会。半晌才回答，“你。”

似乎身体里有什么催动着他说出实话，忒修斯喘了口气补充道，“莉塔、妈妈还有魔法部、霍格沃兹。但大部分是你。”

纽特好像没料到这个答案，犹豫了一会把忒修斯身上的绳索解开，抱到沙发上，自己也坐了下来。

“我的什么？”

“你小时候的样子。你第一次邀请我来箱子里。你的书出版的那天。”忒修斯停顿了一会儿，“这不只是生死水对吗？”

“我加了绝音鸟的羽毛，那是吐真剂和回忆剂的原料。”纽特承认了。

“为什么？如果只是恶作剧的话……”忒修斯没说完的话被眼罩上传来的触感打断。

“它们是灰蓝色的，上面有黑色的圆斑。”纽特抚摸着被眼罩遮住的那片冰川慢慢地说。

“你的眼睛像绝音鸟的羽毛。”

随之落下的是一个覆在眼罩上的吻。

忒修斯躺在沙发上弓起背，不确定事情是怎么变成这个样子的。他想要扯开眼罩，纽特立刻把他的手腕扣在头顶。忒修斯当然可以反抗，但他没有，他默许了纽特的吻向下流连。于是现在只能扭过头粗重地喘息，感受纽特的指节在他身后入侵带来的肿胀感。

纽特吻着他的耳根和脖颈，指节根部的薄茧剐蹭过敏感的会阴，另一只手则伸进睡衣里掐弄忒修斯的胸乳。穴口的括约肌近乎温顺地迎合着纽特的动作，毕竟绞紧反抗只能让他更深刻地感受纽特。

忒修斯胡乱地喊着纽特的名字，不确定自己想要什么。纽特安抚性地抬起头和他接吻，性器一寸一寸深入忒修斯的身体。

“别去战场，哥哥。格林德沃比西线战场危险十倍，你会死的。绝音鸟的羽毛能唤起快乐的回忆。那些美好的东西不足以让你留下来吗？”纽特断续地耳语着，“我不值得让你留下来吗？”

他温柔地摘下忒修斯的眼罩，亲吻那双眼睛。


End file.
